


N Love

by kingkjdragon



Series: Ash Team [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Hypnosis, Large Cock, Love, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: N is day dreaming and his loyal team makes it real





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

N sighed as he was roused from his wonderful dream of the cute boy from pallet town, he had dreamed Ash was his and loved only him but he knew it would never happen 

Ash meanwhile was relaxing by a river not to far from his current campsite Pikachu and the rest of his pokemon staying there  
Three elite members of Team Plasma had taken note of their prince's behavior and found out he longed for the boy so decided to grant him his wish 

Ash had dozed off as the sound of the river flowing and the bird pokemon singing lulled him to sleep  
The three made their move and took Ash away to train him for their prince grabbing his stuff and pokemon as well  
Ash slept through this coming to in a dark room finding himself tied to what felt like an operating table  
A Hypno walked in to make the changes to his mind while recordings of N saying things about Ash was played to let Ash be just what N wanted 

Ash struggled at first trying to fight the changes before slowly succumbing to them the words N spoke filling his mind making the changes needed to make him into whatever N wanted him to be  
After two days Ash was ready he was now completely in love with N and wanted to do anything to please him but he still had his personality and old memories since N wanted the real Ash as his

Ash didn't struggle as he was led by a rope tied around his wrists to N's room his thoughts filled with all the things he'd do for his love  
N wondered what gift the team had brought him this time he hoped it was a pikachu but could not look as they had made him promise to keep his eyes shut

Ash was shoved to his knees before N and told to keep quiet as they untied his wrists as he stared with love at N  
N waited for them to tell him they were ready with anticipation  
The others left giving Ash his orders to do whatever N tells him to, he crawled forward so he was right in front of the man "you can open your eyes now" he said sweetly as he stared up at his peaceful face love shining from his eyes  
Opening his eyes N was shocked and asked "Ash?" wondering if he was dreaming again 

Ash giggled "yes master N" he said in his normal tone his eyes still showing his love and adoration of the man instilled by the hypno  
N quickly scooped Ash up and hugged him tightly to make sure he was real

Ash let out a sigh and nuzzled N's chest happily  
Being so happy N leaned in and stole a kiss from Ash without a thought

Ash let out a low moan as he kissed back loving the feel of N's lips on his  
N reached down and grabbed a hold of Ash's ass giving it a firm squeeze while grinding his confined erection up into the boy

Ash moaned into the kiss and ground back his own confined cock hard as well  
Breaking the kiss N asked "how and why Ash?" wanting to know the truth 

"I don't know why, but they used a hypno along with recordings of you talking in your sleep" Ash informed him happily as he sat in his lap love flowing off him  
"So none of this is real it is just a mockery of my love" N said as he bowed his head close to tears 

"I'm still me" Ash said as he cupped his cheek "all they did was change how I feel" he said trying to cheer the man up  
Looking up with a few tears in his eyes N said "but you do not truly love me" knowing that he could have Ash now but never truly have his heart 

"that's just it I believe I do, which means I do" Ash said with a small smile on his face as he wiped the tears from N's eyes  
N stood holding Ash tightly and moved to his bedroom intent to make Ash truly love him he stopped and demanded all of Ash's things be sent to his room immediately   
Ash meanwhile just snuggled into N's warmth and nuzzled his neck  
N arrived and gently sat Ash on the bed asking "what do you want to do my beloved?"

"whatever you want master N" he said with the most content smile on his face as he stared up at the man  
"please tell me the truth and do not call me Master" N said as he stroked Ash's face gently

"I don't know" Ash said truthfully "I barely know what 2 people do together" he said looking away sadly  
Leaning in N kissed Ash and moved one hand under the threadbare shirt to pinch Ash's nipple 

Ash moaned into the kiss as his nipple hardened under the touch as he ground up into N  
Breaking the kiss N removed the shirt showing both of Ash's perky nipples and toned stomach before leaning down and sucking one nipple into his mouth

"AH N!" Ash moaned out as the man sucked and licked his nipple his hands fisted the sheets below him  
N took his time exploring each part of Ash's body and making him moan out in pleasure with each nibble or kiss 

Ash was a moaning mess as N teased his body his cock twitching and leaking enough pre that the wet spot showed through his pants  
Finally N removed his own shirt showing a lean muscular torso and a faint 6 pack

Ash licked his lips and lifted one of his hands to run along N's chest  
Laying on the bed with his arms behind his head and his pits exposed N told Ash "go ahead explore"  
Ash licked his lips and started by rubbing N's pecs groping them and teasing his nipples  
N moaned lightly but let Ash explore as much as he wanted content to feel his beloved touching him

Ash leaned down and following his instincts buried his face in one of N's exposed pits  
Letting out a louder moan N shivered as his pits were cleaned by tongue 

Ash was so horny that his cock was starting to hurt as he cleaned N's pits and rolled his nipples between his thumbs and index fingers  
N had a very large bulge in his own pants as he moaned out under Ash's ministrations 

Ash let out a moan as he ground down onto N as he moved to suck the man's left nipple  
N wanted to move on but would not stop Ash's exploration 

Ash slowed and moved to nuzzle N's neck as he slowly ground their crotches together  
Moving N caught Ash in a kiss taking both of their breaths away 

Ash moaned into the kiss letting N dominate it  
Breaking the kiss panting N asked "do you want to take the next step?' feeling his cock strain against his pants eager for release

Ash tilted his head "what's next?" he asked not sure where things went from here  
Gently N undid both of their pants and pulled them off showing the bulging underwear

Ash's eyes widened as he saw N's bulge in comparison to his own "you're so big"  
N reached down and slipped off Ash's underwear saying "you are perfect my beloved"

Ash blushed as his 5 inch cock was exposed to the man "really?" he asked N shyly  
"yes" N said as he bent down and swallowed Ash to the root in one go

Ash let out a high moan as he was swallowed his eyes closing in pure bliss  
N sucked and reached down to fondle Ash's balls 

Ash moaned again and bucked forward as N worked his cock and balls  
Letting drool drip out N slicked his fingers and ran them around Ash's virgin hole

Ash let out a whimpering moan as the fingers ran along his hole causing him to thrust his hips again  
Sucking hard N worked a finger in to start stretching Ash out for what would come later

Ash let out a long moan as he started to feel a tingling in his groin  
While pleasing Ash N slipped his own underwear off and lubed his 10 inch cock up 

Ash didn't know what it was but knew something was coming and called out a warning to N  
Sucking harder and finding Ash's prostate N was eager to taste his love's offering 

"N!" Ash moaned out as he came into N's mouth panting heavily his hole clenching around the finger  
N swallowed down most of the cum and slid his fingers out moving into position he kissed Ash as he entered his hole

Ash moaned into the kiss while wincing in slight pain as the cock was almost too big for his orgasm clenched hole  
Kissing Ash with passion N moaned when he bottomed out and started praising Ash for doing a perfect job

Ash blushed under the praise as a single tear fell down his face from the slight pinch of pain  
Lifting Ash up N switched positions so Ash could be in control and move when he felt like it 

Ash wiggled a bit now sitting atop N's cock  
"go ahead love" encouraged N as he took in the sight of Ash now, his lips red from kissing a sheen of sweat on his body perky nipples begging to be teased a hard cock and a beautiful blush on his face

Ash started to slowly bounce on the cock letting out the cutest moans as he looked down on the much more mature body of N with love  
N struggled not to shoot his load as he finally had his dream come true and let out praises and moans of appreciation 

Ash blushed hard and smiled at the praise as he continued moaning and lightly bouncing on N's large cock  
Knowing he would not last long N bent up and sucked on one of Ash's nipples while teasing the other with his hand

Ash let out a high moan his body unused to the stimuli was close to another climax as he bounced a little harder on N's cock  
N let loose and filled Ash to the brim with his cum 

Ash feeling N's seed fill his hole blew his own load onto the man's stomach it was smaller than the other but no less thick  
Moving to cuddle N said "I love you" and kissed ash on the lips gently  
"love you too" Ash said with a sigh as he nuzzled N's chest


End file.
